Frozen
by Duochanfan
Summary: Dumbledore uses a spell on Harry during the war. The war is over, and now five years after it was cast the spell wears off. How will Harry and Draco react to the concequences. Slash and Mpreg, don't like don't read.
1. Feto Freeze

Disclamer : Don't own Harry Potter.

Here is the beginning chapter of my new story. I hope you guys like it. I will be updating Diary as soon as I can, I'm suffering from writers block at the moment. So please give me a little time and something will come to me.

Frozen

Part One: **Feto Freeze**

Seventeen year old wizard, Harry Potter, dodged another curse that flew its way towards him, and sent one back, making the Death Eater fall unconscious to the ground. He looked around him quickly; Professor Sprout was nearby fight two Death Eaters. A green light shot out of one of the wands and surrounded the head of Hufflepuff house. The kind and gentle woman fell to the ground, unmoving, and the two Death Eaters moved on to new victims.

Green lights of the 'Avada Kedavra' curse appeared and there was a few of the light and some of the dark succumbed to the deadly curse. Snape killed another Death Eater as he fought his way towards Harry to help him get to Voldemort. Neville came up to Harry and smiled encouragingly as he and Harry started to fight side by side.

Harry hears two cold and cruel voices shout the word 'crucio' from behind him, before Harry could react Neville moved behind him, protecting him from the debilitating pain. After a few seconds Neville's screams were heard. Harry sent many hexes and curses towards the two Death Eaters that were hurting his friend. The Death Eaters fell to the ground and the curses lifted, Neville mouthed the words 'keep going' before he passed out form the prolonged and double curses he had been hit with.

Harry heard the familiar yell of his lover Draco; he looked around the battle field to see him fall to the ground. "**no**!" came Harry's pain filled cry at the sight of his fallen lover. Severus Snape had finally reached Harry's side. He placed a calming hand on Harry's shoulder and stopped him from running to Draco's side.

Severus and Harry once again turned their attention towards the battle going on around them as Death Eaters swamped down on them; anger fuelled Harry's curses as another Death Eater fell before him. Severus took out another two and they continued on their way to confront Voldemort.

A Cruciatus curse flew towards Harry, but Severus blocked its path, letting the curse hit him instead. Harry turned to face the one who sent the curse, McNair. He sent hexes and curses toward him and the last few hit there mark. Severus came out from under the curses effects. Voldemort apparated from the battle; the Death Eaters that were left threw curse after cruse at him.

He dodged as many as he could, but finally one of the Cruciatus curses hit him. Another two joined in torturing and tormenting him with pain. He screamed in agony and fought to lift his wand. He sent curses in every direction trying to hit one of the three Death Eaters. One fell under his 'Petrificus Totalus' leaving two others for him to fight against. A stupefy curse hit another. The edges of his vision were starting to go black. He heard the killing curse from behind him. The curses hit the remaining Death Eater and not him, finally the Cruciatus curses was lifted. The world turned black and he fell into the waiting darkness that comforted him. The last thing he felt was gentle arms catching him as he collapsed.

Severus shot a stupefy curse at the last remaining Death Eater that was standing, cursing Harry. The Death Eater fell and Severus made his way to the man's feet and went over to Harry, who started to collapse to the ground as he took a step towards him. Rushing as fast as he could, Severus caught Harry before he could reach the ground. He picked up the fallen young man up and made his way to Hogwarts. The battle had ended not long after Harry had fallen when the Death Eaters that were still standing had fled the area, following the Dark Lord. Those that had fallen were being taken care of and the Death Eaters were being taken prisoner.

Severus entered the hospital wing with Harry in his arms; the hospital wing was a little busy, though most of the injured were being taken care of at St Mungo's. He walked over to one of the empty beds and gently laid Harry down. He then went and told Poppy that Harry was there. She went over to take care of Harry.

Severus went to the potions storage room and got some Anti-Cruciatus Pain potion for everyone that had suffered from the curse. He took one vial and drank it, shuddering from the taste. He returned to Poppy's side and got Harry to swallow a vial of the potion to counteract the curses effects.

Poppy then started to scan the young man as he was still unconscious. Dumbledore came up behind them both as they worked in tandem. Severus then went of and gave out the potion vials to others before he returned to Poppy. He noticed Dumbledore and quickly greeted the aged wizard.

"How is our young Mr Potter?" Albus Dumbledore asked, as Poppy finished scanning Harry.

"Hello Albus. His suffered from numerous Cruciatus curses, has a high number of bruises and a few cuts. Nothing too serious." Poppy informed him after she had finished the scans.

"Poppy I hear a but at the end of that sentence." Albus said as he looked at the overworked and worried looking medi-witch.

"I ran a scan to make sure he had no internal injuries." she started to explain, "What I found was something very different."

"What is wrong Poppy?" Severus asked as he put down the nearly empty potion case.

"He is around three months pregnant Albus, Severus," she answered, in almost panic.

"How is that possible? Only a potions master knows how to brew the male pregnancy potions as they are a guarded secret," Severus wondered out loud.

"It looks natural, his body changed by its own magic creating the womb needed as well as an egg for conception. Albus a natural pregnancy like this hasn't happened in over 400 years," Poppy explained, as she looked from the unconscious Harry to Albus' worried face.

"How is Harry's body coping? And is the baby alright?" Severus asked to two questions quietly.

"The baby is fine and so is Harry. His body is coping well with the changes," Poppy answered him, as they walked to her office for some privacy.

"What about the war, will he no longer be able to fight?" Severus asked everyone as they sat down.

"He will have to stop, if he miscarries, it may kill him." Poppy said sombrely as she remembered reading about natural male pregnancies. "The womb is not attached to Harry the normal way, it relies on magic, with a miscarriage the baby dies because of outside interference; the baby's magic is given to Harry. The stronger the magic of the child the more it will hurt Harry. It can kill him if the baby has a strong magical signature, and from what I can tell his child has a very strong signature," she explained it to them as best as she could.

"He must stop fighting there is no question about that," Severus said looking at the quiet Albus.

"There is another way to let Harry keep the child and to continue to fight," Albus told them, looking at the other two.

"How Albus if he continues to fight and is hurt more severely a miscarriage could kill him," Severus said, as he looked at the headmaster in wonder.

"There is a spell I can perform an old one at that. It is very safe, but unheard of because most want to let their pregnancy carry on as normal." Albus started to explain.

"What does it do exactly?" Poppy asked, thinking what the spell is.

"It freezes the foetus in its state for a period of time," he stated simply.

"But Harry could still miscarry, Albus, how will that help?" Severus thought out loud.

"The spell also puts a protective barrier around the womb keeping the baby safe from outside harm. The only way for the baby to die is if Harry himself dies," Albus explained the spell in full.

"Well we best tell Harry this news as soon as he wakes up," Severus said, nodding his approval for the spells use.

"No, that would not be a good idea Severus," Albus said firmly, looking at Severus.

"Why in the name of Merlin not, he has a right to know," Poppy argued, a look of anger slipping onto her face.

"And so does Draco after all this is his child too," Severus added anger apparent in his voice but nothing showing on his face.

"If we tell them they will not fight and forbid the spell to be used," Albus started to explain, "He's still a target even though he is not participating in battle."

They sat arguing a few more points, but they finally agreed in the end that using the spell and not telling the two of their unborn child would be the best course of action. Harry would no doubt stop fighting and they needed him. They went back out into the hospital wing and went over to Harry's bed. Harry was still unconscious because of exhaustion from battle; Poppy explained after a quick scan.

Albus took out his wand and cast the spell 'Feto Freeze' on Harry. A bright red light shot out of the wand and flew to Harry, it entered Harry's abdomen and the bright light turned purple. It surrounded the area where the little baby was sleeping unaware of what is happening. The light got brighter, before fading into Harry. The young man continued to sleep on; unaware of what was happening to him and the life of his and Draco's unborn child.

"Oh Merlin" Harry groaned aloud as he woke up several hours later. He looked around squinting from the lack of glasses. He noticed the whitewash walls and sterile smell of the hospital wing.

Poppy's voice came floating towards him, as the medi-witch walked towards the bed. "Ah Harry, I'm glad to see you awake."

"Poppy, is everyone okay?" he asked, as Poppy reached his bed and checked him over making sure he was alright. "Draco! He was hurt is he aright?" Harry panicked slightly, remembering that Draco had fallen during the battle.

"Draco is recovering and will be up and about soon, so don't worry Harry," she answered softly, reassuring him of his lover's safety.

"And the others, how are they?" he asked, prompting Poppy to tell him the end of the battle.

"Many were hurt. Unfortunately very few were killed, this time." she answered gently. "We lost professor Sprout, Seamus Finnegan and Bill Weasley." she told him of those that had died during the latest battle against Voldemort.

"What about the Death Eater's?" Harry asked, as he sat up a little to drink a mild healing potion.

"We captured a number of them. Most escaped with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." she told him as she took the empty vial from his hands. "A number are dead, the Ministry is sorting that all out now." she added gently, as she looked at the young man, who had aged far more than those around him.

He yawned as sleep began to work its way through his body. "Right."

"Get some more sleep, Harry. Rest while you can," she said softly. Harry's eyes fluttered shut as he gently slipped into a restful, but troubled sleep.

Well what do you guys think. Please review.

Thank you!


	2. The Final Battle

****

Well here is the next chapter of frozen, hope you all like it.

To those who want something done with Dumbledore, Poppy and Severus don't worry I have a little something in store for those three.

FROZEN

Part two

****

The Final Battle

Draco, now twenty years old, faced his father once again on the battle field. Curses flew between the two, most were dodged, but a small few hit their mark. The Cruciatus curse flew from the elder Malfoy's wand, Draco yelled as it played over his nerves causing the unimaginable pain that was part of the unforgivable. The curse was finally lifted and Draco fell to his knees

Trying to catch his breath as he listened to his father tormenting him about his impending death and how Harry will fall to Lord Voldemort. Draco took a deep breath and looked at the silver-blue eyes that were much like his own. Exhaling his breath, he uttered the most horrendous of curses, the 'Avada Kedavra'. Green light shot out of his wand at high speed, it flew to the shocked older man.

The green light surrounded Lucius Malfoy with the shock and light of life fading from Lucius' eyes, he fell cold and unmoving. Draco stared at the man who had caused his mother's death and his own misery during his years growing under the man's iron fist. He stood on shaky legs and looked around him. He saw Severus Snape, his godfather, and Harry Potter, his lover.

They were fighting against a group of Death Eater's. Draco made his way across the field to them occasionally stopping to deal with a Death Eater that got in his way. He finally reached them both; they nodded a greeting to one another. They continued on their way to face Voldemort. They came face to face with the dark Lord when the last of his guarding Death Eater's fell.

"Potter, Ssseverusss, Malfoy Jr," hissed the Dark Lord, when the last of his guards hit the ground. He tried to apparate away, but it was no good. Dumbledore had put up an anti-apparition barrier around the battle field.

"Hi Tom," Harry said, sarcastically. "I hope you are ready for this, because it's time for you to go to where you belong." he added, is eyes flashing in anger at the thought of those that were hurt and killed because of this mad man.

"AVA…," Voldemort began to shout, as he pointed his wand at Harry.

As one the three friends aimed their wands at the snake faced idiot and shouted as one 'Avada Kedavra!'. Green light shot out of the three wands, the three beams mingled and became one, becoming brighter and powerful. It hit Voldemort in the middle of the chest, enveloping him, it shined bright. The way that he had been resurrected had given him the protection of love. The two fought for dominance, but the overwhelming power of three Avada Kedavra curses finally won and the body of Tom Riddle fell to the ground unmoving.

Harry cast another spell to make sure he could never be brought back by any means. Harry, Severus and Draco looked around the field and saw the battle still raging around them, with the remaining Death Eater's. They went back into the fray and continued to fight.

Finally the last Death Eater was put out of action. The battle field was full of the bodies of the dead, lying abandoned. Those that weren't hurt were up helping those that couldn't. They were all sent to different places to be treated, families were split up; they were desperate to find each other in the chaotic aftermath of the battle.

Celebrations started for the living, while for the dead they were honoured and mourned for. The brave that died in this historical battle were honoured with an Order of Merlin 2nd class. Their were some that died from Harry and Draco's friends, Sirius, Arthur, Ginny, Percy, Seamus, Professor McGonagall, Professor Trelawney and Cho.

A week or so later when things started to settle down and the rebuilding of the Wizarding World began, it was announced that Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter were to be bonded to each other. This news spread and all were happy for the couple who had helped defeat the Darkest wizard of all times.

The ceremony went smoothly and the love that Draco and Harry shared with one another was there for all to see. The bonding between the two gave the other hope that the peace between light and dark would last for a long time, and so life began, once again, just like that night on a stormy Halloween.

****

Well did you like, review me please. Love you guys and gals. Well hope to have the next chapter up soon. Review me please.

Thank you!!


	3. The Truth

**Hello, well here is the next chapter of Fozen. Hope you are all likeing it so far, and thank you for the reviews. I love you guys.**

Frozen

Part Three: **The Truth**

Twenty two year old, Harry Potter-Malfoy, walked down Diagon Alley; he was to meet up with his husband of two years, Draco Malfoy-Potter, at the Leaky Cauldron. He was excited, it was their two year anniversary and they had been planning a romantic night out for themselves. He had gotten Draco a dragon pendent; he had put protection charms of his own onto it. He hoped Draco liked it.

He entered the old pub and saw Draco sitting at one of the tables waiting for him. Walking up behind the young man, he covered his eyes. Deepening his voice he said gently, "Guess who?"

Draco pulled the hands from over his eyes and turned around. "Well if it isn't my wayward husband trying to trick me." He joked, his eyes looking at those of Harry's.

Harry kissed him gently on the lips and said "Sorry I'm a little late Love." Harry sat down from across Draco.

"Don't worry, what were you doing anyways?" Draco asked, as he took a sip of his tea.

Harry quickly ordered himself a drink. "Just getting something, I'll show you later alright."

The two spent the rest of the afternoon with each other. They talked about their work, Harry was taking time out still. He was mainly trying to keep away from the press; he was still being hounded for a story on the defeat of Voldemort. Draco was now the CEO of all the Malfoy businesses that had once been his fathers. He handled them all better than Lucius, they worked wonders under him as well as the charities he had set up with them. They both helped out with the charity work, as they both found it rewarding.

The evening came and they both got ready for their meal out. They were going to the restaurant that Draco had proposed in, then they were going to go away for the weekend. They were glad they could get some alone time, Draco had been extremely busy, and Harry had a lot of work at the charity foundation meetings that he had attended to instead of Draco.

They walked into the comfortable restaurant; it was done in earthy tones that blended well with the décor. The were taken to their table and given menus. They quickly ordered their favourites, their meal came and they sat, talking quietly to each other.

Harry stopped eating and stood up, not making any excuses to his husband and he rushed to the toilet, Draco quickly followed him worrying for him. Draco entered the toilet and saw Harry, he was surrounded in a purple haze. It was much brighter in the area of his abdomen then anywhere else. Harry cried out in pain as the light became even brighter. Draco had to shut his eyes from the intensity.

Darkness reached up a hand towards Harry, it soon enveloped him in a blissful embrace and he knew no more. Draco rushed forward to the collapsing Harry, barely catching him before he reached the ground. One of the waiters from the restaurant came in and found the two, Draco quickly explained that they needed to go, and told him to send their bill to him later.

Draco was thankful that is was a Wizard restaurant and not Muggle. He quickly apparated them both away. Landing near his and Harry's cottage that they had brought to celebrate their Bonding, he quickly picked up the smaller man and carried him through the front door. He rushed upstairs and settled him down. The pain that was earlier etched on to Harry's face was gone, it appeared he was fast asleep.

He went to the fire in the living room and called Poppy; she was still at Hogwarts. She agreed to come over at once, she came through the fire surrounded in green flames. Draco led the medi-witch to the bedroom, where Harry lay, sleeping. She went over to Harry and cast diagnostic spells on him. She had not uttered a single word from the time she had accepted to come over and see to him.

She turned towards Draco after she had finished. "Draco I need you to fire call Albus and Severus here, I need to discus something important with them."

"What's wrong with him? Is he okay?" Draco asked, not paying attention to her request.

"Get Albus and Severus then we will explain things to you both," came her stern response, using her no nonsense voice.

Draco finally nodded and went to do the medi-witches bidding. He fire called them both, they both came through the fire a few minutes apart. In silence they walked to the bedroom where Poppy waited. She ushered the two new arrival out of the room and told Draco to stay with Harry.

"Dray...," Harry's cracked and rough voice whispered, as he woke up.

Draco was beside him in a flash. He gently stroked the bangs from Harry's forehead. "Shush Harry, Poppy is talking with Albus and Severus in the corridor. Don't know what about though."

The three finally came back in. "Harry, Draco we have something to confess to you both," Albus said gently with a slightly guilty look on his face.

"What's wrong professor," Harry said, as Draco helped him to sit up, his body feeling a little stiff.

"During the war, we found out you were pregnant," Poppy began to explain.

Before giving her a chance to continue Harry interrupted, "I was what and you didn't tell me that I lost a baby!"

Albus held up his hand to silence the outraged young man. "You did not lose the baby, Harry I cast a spell to protect it from the ravages of war," he explained quickly so that Harry could not accuse them all of aborting his child.

"Then how come there is no child here with us, surely Harry would of given birth to a baby," Draco stated to them, as he held onto Harry's hand gently stroking a thumb across it.

Dumbledore looked at the two and started to explain quietly, "The spell will last a number of years, it freezes the fetus. Stopping it from growing, the spell also protects the child from getting hurt. The only way for it to die is for you to of been killed Harry."

"Did you know of this Severus?" Draco asked his godfather, glaring at the elder man, who had been his mentor at school and for a few years afterwards.

"Yes, I was there when then the discussion took place," Severus admitted, staring back at his godson.

"Why didn't you tell us? why Sev?" Draco asked, angrily. The anger that Draco felt was equal to betrayal.

Severus looked into Draco's eyes and saw the pain held within. "I am sorry Draco, I should of told you."

Harry looked from Draco to Severus, then to Albus and asked, "Why didn't you tell us to begin with?"

"It was the middle of the war, you may of come across Voldemort and had to battle him, if you had and the baby was killed then you may of died," Poppy explained to the two of them.

Through gritted teeth. "Why didn't you tell us?" Draco now asked the same question as Harry had.

"If you had decided to have the baby then, you and the child would have been at risk. If Voldemort had decided to come after you, you may have died along with he child. We did what we did to protect you from that pain," Albus reasoned with the two.

Harry looked at Albus his eyes displayed the rage he felt inside. "You could of told us when the war was over, why didn't you?"

"We didn't know how to tell you both. It was a difficult spell and we didn't know when it would of worn off and let the baby start growing again," Poppy explained on all their behalves.

"I want you all out of here, please," Harry stated in a strained voice, not wanting to hear of any more.

"Draco, Harry, I am sorry to you both," Severus said simply, as he walked out of the room and away from the cottage. Albus and Poppy refused to move and follow Severus.

They stood in silence before Poppy began to speak, "Harry, I need to check you over to make sure you are alright." He nodded his consent to her.

"Dumbledore out, now!" Harry commanded once again. Albus didn't move, Harry called his wand to him and threw a strong hex at the aged wizard. He flew back out of the room and slammed into the wall behind. Dumbledore got up and looked at the young man. Seeing the fire in his eyes, Albus knew he would get nowhere. He walked away from the room.

With Dumbledore gone he let the medi-witch do her job. When she was finished she started to explain, "The fetus has suffered no ill effects from the spell and is beginning to grow normally. I want you to have complete bed rest for the next few days, Harry. Your body went through a shock as the spell dissipated."

"Thank you," Draco said, as Harry now remained silent. "I'll make sure he does, now if you two would please leave us alone."

Poppy looked at the tow and with an apology she walked out of the room. Harry and Draco were left alone. Harry let the tears of betrayal fall down pale cheeks, as Draco did the same. Draco laid back and pulled Harry closer to him. The cried at the let down of those they held dear to them, they soon cried themselves to sleep.

**Well what do you all think, good, bad or totally ugly!**

**Review me please!**

**Thank you!!!**


	4. Forgiveness

Well here is chapter 4. Hope you all like it. Thank you to all of you who reviewed, thanks for the inspiration.

Frozen

Part 4: Forgiveness

It had been five weeks since they had found out that Harry was pregnant. Five weeks since they felt betrayed, by those they trusted. Dumbledore was the worse; they had trusted the old coot since they arrived at Hogwarts. They didn't think they could forgive him. It was his idea not to tell them, his manipulative way that stopped them from being told.

For Draco, Severus was the worst, he had trusted the stern Potions Master all his life. After all Severus was Draco's godfather. Severus had sent a letter of sincere apologies. Severus loved Draco like his own son, he hoped that the two could forgive him for his wrong doings. They had met up with him not long after. He apologized, again, for not saying anything to the pair. They forgave him, much to his relief.

They had continued to communicate with Poppy, but then again they did not have much of a choice. They needed her to make sure Harry and the babies were in good health. They did not trust her fully yet; she had betrayed them just like Dumbledore and Severus. She was a medi-witch for Merlin's sake, she had an obligation to the patients not to that conniving, manipulative idiot. They had begun repairing the bond of friendship between them, but it would take time.

Not long after Severus had been forgiven he Owled the two and asked if he could meet with them both. The letter said that he had something important to tell them both. They decided to meet at Harry and Draco's cottage, when the day came they both anticipated what was so important to the seemingly stern Potions Master.

They were both shocked when it was not only Severus that came through the floo, but also Remus Lupin. They went into the living room and sat down. Draco and Harry both noticed the slightly nervous looks they were giving each other. As well as the fact they were sitting closer than would be normal for the pair.

"Draco, Harry, Remus and I are together," said the straight forward Severus Snape.

Harry smiled warily at the pair and said, "Congratulations, I'm happy for you both."

"Yes, congratulations, Severus, Remus," Draco said, as he and Harry got up and hugged the two men.

They all went out for a meal to celebrate, Harry and Draco, were celebrating a belated anniversary dinner, and joining Severus and Remus and their new relationship.

A few days later, Draco was sitting with Harry resting his head in his lap. They were both on the sofa, watching the fire blaze in the hearth. You could clearly see the small bump underneath the thin t-shirt Harry wore. He gently ran his finger through the unruly, inky black hair. Harry smiled up at his husband, who leaned down and softly kissed the smiling lips.

Harry sighed in contentment and asked, "Have you thought about baby names yet Draco?"

Giving Harry another gentle kiss, he answered softly. "Just a little bit, I have no doubt you have though Harry."

Blushing slightly at the truth in that simple sentence. "Yes, I have," he admitted quietly.

"Thought of any good names?" Draco asked, as he started to run his fingers through Harry's hair once again.

"Well for a girl I thought that Treasa Rai would be nice, it has a certain way about it don't you think dray?" he said, asking for an opinion from his partner.

Draco was silent for a few moments and then smiled and answered, "I like them they do sound well together." then he added absently. "Treasa means strong and Rai means trust."

"Nice," Harry murmured. "For a boy I was thinking of Leon Drake or Drake Leon." he told him.

"Leon, bold lion and Drake, dragon." he said, waiting a few moments once again.

Harry looked up curiously at Draco and asked, "Do you know the meaning of baby names?"

"My mother wanted me to learn, she said it would help me in choosing my own child's name, she was right," he explained. "Draco also means dragon."

"Yeah I know that's why I chose Drake, for you and Leon, means lion. To me the Gryffindor lion," he explained his choices.

"Thank you. I didn't see it as that," he whispered and kissed Harry, pouring all his love into it.

When the kiss ended, much to the disappointment of both, for much needed air, Harry asked, "Who named you?"

"My mother named me, I was her little dragon. I still was even when I last saw her," he answered sadly, remembering his mother's smile that she never let anyone see, but him.

Draco felt Harry move from his lap. Strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him closer to the warm body. Harry gently whispered into Draco's ear, "She isn't gone, she is in your heart, and she always will be, just like mine always will, along with Sirius."

The sun was beginning to set over the horizon; they got up from the sofa and grabbed their coats, they walked to the garden swing and sat down. They were once again curled up in each other, their eyes watched as the sun set into the sea. The reds, oranges and all made for a beautiful sight.

**Do they forgive Dumbledore or not?**

Did ya like. Review please I crave them. If you wanna give me a fic challenge go ahead. Go to my Live Journal and leave a comment for me.

Thank you!!!!


	5. Baby Shower

****

Well here you all go. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Frozen

Baby Shower

Harry was now seven months pregnant; he and Draco had found out that their baby was going to be a boy. They had another two months of waiting, and they were really excited about the prospect of being parents. They had the nursery at the cottage ready for when little Leon Drake was born.

They had begun to trust Severus and Poppy again, Dumbledore was still not trusted, thought they have forgiven him for what he had done. They understood the reason behind the use of the spell, and why they weren't told. He should have been able to trust them, for him to tell them both what was going on.

Draco, without Harry's knowledge, had organized a baby shower for that day. Severus had volunteered the use of Snape Manor for the occasion, it had been set up that Harry and Draco were going to see Remus and Severus for lunch.

It was time to leave and Harry and Draco got ready. They went by port key to the Manor. Landing gently, much to Harry's relief, of not falling down, they walked up the stone steps to the open front door. Remus stood waiting for them to arrive. He gave Harry an awkward hug because of his bump; He then led the two into the living room.

Harry went first and stood shocked at what he saw. His friends were there, presents on one table and food on another. Comfy seats littered the room most of them were sat in. Draco came up behind the shocked, still young man and whispered in to his ear, "Baby shower."

Harry was led to a comfy deep blue couch and sat down with Draco next to him. Everyone congratulated Harry and Draco on the up and coming birth, after a good chat with everyone that came, presents were soon to be given to the expectant couple.

Ron and Hermione had gotten the pair a load of magical and Muggle toys. Most of them were cuddly bears, the magical one talked and moved slightly. The Muggle ones didn't, except for those that had recordings within them. Harry took to a stuffed dog that looked like Sirius when he was in his animagus form. He had lost his godfather during the incident at the Department of Mysteries in 5th year.

Remus and Severus had made a potions kit ready for when the baby is born. It contained potions to give to a baby, if he got colic or a bad nappy rash. They were also potions on various other things the baby may need. That way they don't have to go and call a medi-witch or a medi-wizard.

George Weasley and the former Katie Bell (now Weasley) had gotten him a magical baby monitoring set. One stayed with the baby and the other would follow you about the house, so you didn't have to move it around all the time. It was a good thing to have.

Fred Weasley and Oliver wood, were a couple, and had gotten Harry a load of baby clothes, thankfully for a boy. There were little Muggle outfits and baby grows. There were wizard robes that were so tiny you would never think they would fit a baby.

Neville and Charlie and gotten together and had bonded, not long after Harry and Draco had, they had both came over from Romania where they both worked, Charlie with the dragons and Neville as an Herbologist with his own garden. Neville had put together an herb set to help Harry through the later stages of his pregnancy, as well as some for the baby should something be wrong. Charlie had made a mobile of the dragons he worked with, it was magical and the dragons moved and emitted quiet roars and puffs of fire with some of them.

Molly Weasley had stayed alone since her husband died during the final battle with Voldemort; she had spent the last few months since she found out about Harry's pregnancy knitting a baby blanket. They were all different sizes and shapes; there was one of a dragon that Harry liked the most with forest green in the background and a Hungarian Horntail.

Dumbledore hadn't come, much to Draco and Harry's relief. They may have forgiven him, but they were still uneasy in his presence. He had sent a baby's crib that changed colour according to what the baby's needs. Poppy had gotten them a magical mobile of a Quidditch match. It was in the colours of the Chudley Cannons.

The rest of the day went from talking and chatter about babies, to what everyone had been doing since they had last gotten together. Fred and George were still doing WWW, Ron and Hermione were working with the Aurors, Katie and Oliver were Quidditch players. Remus and Severus still worked at the school DADA and potions, as always. Harry was doing nothing much except for charity work, and Draco was controlling his father's businesses and making most of the money to help the charities Harry worked with, including giving one of the Malfoy properties and turning it into and orphanage for those that were left alone after the war.

****

Did ya like. Review. Love you guys.

Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Baby Joy

****

Well I am sorry to announce that this chapter is the last for this story, I don't really know about writing a sequel for it. I'll see how many of you want one and I'll try my best, but no promises okay you guys and gals.

Frozen

Baby Joy

Harry was sat in the garden swing, watching as leaves fell from the trees in the early autumn morning. He was now almost nine months pregnant, and to himself he looked like a beached whale, though Draco had insisted that he was still gorgeous and being pregnant made him glow with health. Harry and Draco were very excited; their baby boy was due in two weeks.

He got up from the swing and slowly waddled his way into the cottage. He went to the study, where Draco was already working. Draco had stayed home from work when Harry went into false labour the week before. The young man was worried that in case something were to happen if he was away at the offices, he didn't want to leave it to chance, so he stayed home with Harry.

Draco's blonde head was bent over pieces of paper. Occasionally dipping his quill into the inkwell was the only thing he did, as well as scratching notes on said paper. Harry made his way to the couch Draco had put in there for when Harry wanted to be with him. Sitting down with care, Harry watched his husband at work. He could hear the slight mummer of words coming from him, as he read aloud.

A shape pain in Harry's lower back brought him from his musings. He brushed it off until it happened again, but this time it was more painful than the last, he gasped sharply. Draco's head shot up at the sound. He turned towards the sound, noticing it was coming from Harry.

Draco got up out of his chair and rushed to Harry's side and said worriedly, "Harry what's wrong?"

Harry looked through inky black bangs and replied, "I think its Leon."

Draco helped Harry stand and walked him slowly into the bedroom. As he laid Harry down, Harry had another contraction. Draco ran out of the room and fire called Poppy and Severus to come over and that it was time. The two were soon in the cottage. Poppy helped Harry and Severus got out his potions to help Harry with the pain.

Remus had stayed behind at their Manor, so he could fire call the others and tell them that Harry had gone into labour. He called Hermione, who was not at work that day. She said she'll come over, as soon as Ron got home from work; he was out on a mission. He called Molly next, who said that she had the twins with her and would tell Fred and Oliver, George and Katie what was happening. She also said she would fire call Charlie and Neville. Remus sighed in relief, _'Well that was everyone,'_ he thought to himself, as he prepared to floo over to Harry and Draco's to see what was happening.

Remus arrived and went straight to the bedroom, where he could hear Harry yelling something very nasty at Draco. The only thing Draco said in return was reassurance that everything would be fine and there was nothing to worry about. Knocking on the door, he waited to see if it would be answered.

Draco went to the door and opened it with a look of utter relief he pulled Remus inside the room and said, "Remus, thank Merlin can you help me with Harry he's panicking, he's two weeks early and is working himself into a state."

He looked over to Harry who' face was red and tears feel down the reddened checks. "Yes of course," Remus answered, seeing the state Harry was working himself into was evident.

Harry pushed one final time, and with his yell was soon joined by a scream from their baby boy Leon Drake Potter-Malfoy. Harry laughed with relief, after the last 15 hours of labour disappeared to the back of his mind. Poppy cleaned the little baby boy up and wrapped him in the forest green, dragon blanket Molly had given them at the baby shower.

Leon was placed in to Harry's arms. Tears of joy began to fall as he looked into the silver-blue eyes of his child. He gently ran his fingers through the mostly blonde mop of hair; there was a streak of black on the left side of the head going from the parting to his little ear. He was gorgeous.

Draco and Remus went out of the room and to all of those that were waiting in the living room for news. They walked in and Draco's smile and tears said all they needed to know what had happen. Draco was congratulated by all of them; he told them that they could see Harry a little later, as he was tired from the birth.

Everyone said they would stay here for a while, in the hopes of seeing Harry earlier instead of later. Draco left the cheers and congratulations to get back to his son and husband. Entering the bedroom, he found that Harry was still awake.

"I thought you would be asleep now," Draco said jokingly, as he went and sat next to him on the bed.

"I don't think I can, I just want to look at him and never let him go," Harry responded softly, as Draco gently brushed his fingers through the baby's hair.

Draco turned to look at Harry, who yawned. "Get some sleep Harry he'll still be here," he whispered softly, as he took Leon and placed him in the bassinet to sleep.

Draco sat next to Harry and pulled the tired form into his arms. Listening to Draco's heartbeat, Harry fell asleep lulled by its steady erythematic beat. Draco fell to sleep not too long after.

They awoke to the baby screaming for attention, Little Leon was hungry; Draco summoned one of the bottles Poppy had done for them. Picking him up, he started to feed the little one. Harry watched on, smiling at the sight Draco made.

Harry was holding Leon once again, as the whole of his 'family' came into the room. They all gushed over the little boy, especially the way his hair was. Hermione commented that he would never have to dye his hair for a cool look. Everyone laughed softly at that, so not to wake Leon up.

Leon slept straight through being handed to each person in the room; Molly, Remus, Severus, Ron, Hermione, Fred, Oliver, George, Katie, Neville and Charlie, who had both gotten a little time off work to come and see Harry and the baby. Harry fell to sleep, as his child was passed around, but Draco stood watching everyone.

Noticing Harry was fast asleep, he got everyone out of the bedroom. He put Leon in the bassinet and lay next to his husband and father, though to him mother, of his child. He fell to sleep, yet again, as he held onto Harry and watched the tiny chest of his baby boy rise and fall with each breath.

The End

****

Oh dear I think I might cry, I really did like writing this one. Review me please and tell me it was an okay story.

Thank you for reading and good night everybody!


End file.
